Randomly Unexpected
by PuppiesRCute
Summary: Random chapters based on Unxepected Surprises.
1. The Letter

Dear Liv,

I was sitting home on my day off when I realized exactly six years ago today I was doing the same thing when my doorbell rang and my life was forever changed in the best way possible. At first I thought finding a baby at my doorstep was a practical joke but it turned out to be the best gift I was ever given. It amazes me everyday that I get to be this beautiful little girls mom.

Growing up I had my life all planned out. Graduate high school, go to Harvard, become an overseas correspondent plain and simple. Over the years the plan has been altered, I ended up going to Yale and instead of traveling for work I am stationary in New York. But the biggest and best alteration in my plan came in the form of a beautiful baby girl that showed up on my doorstep.

Gracie showed me what true unconditional love is. I've heard for years that you don't know what love is until you have a child of your own and I'll never be able to put into words how true that is. I love Gracie more than life itself.

Six years ago I was...content with life. I had a job that I loved and was able to visit my family and friends on a regular basis. But there was still something missing and I didn't know what it was. But then Gracie came along, Logan and I were able to work things out and my life felt complete. The emptiness was gone.

I never got to thank you for what you did. No only did I get Gracie but I also got my true love back. I know how hard it must have been for you to make the choice that you did but I am so thankful that you did. Logan and I plan on telling her about you one day when she's able to fully understand what an amazing thing it was that you did for her.

And as I sit here pregnant with our third child I think that none of this would have happened had it not been for that day six years ago. I wish you all the best and can never thank you enough for most precious gift I've ever been given.

Rory

As tears drop down on the letter Liv looks at the picture in her hand of Gracie standing in front of her birthday cake. Flipping it over she runs her hand over where the little girl's name was written in wobbly handwriting.

"I love you so much baby girl. I'm so happy you have the life I never would have been able to give you." Liv says giving the picture a kiss.


	2. Ry's First Day

"Ry tomorrow is your first day of school." Rory tells her daughter while she's giving her a bath.

"Wike Gaycie an Bennie?" She asks looking up at Rory with big eyes.

"Yes baby. And you're going to make lots of friends and have loads of fun."

"Mommy an daddy go?"

"We're going to stay for a little and then we're going to work. We'll pick you up after a little." Rory explains.

"I no want to go mommy." Rylan pouts. "I tay you an daddy."

"Close your eyes." Rory instructs so she can rinse Rylan's hair. "Do you want to play?" She asks when Rylan is washed.

"No I want milk." Rylan says. "Peas." She adds.

"Okay baby." Rory says lifting Rylan from the tub and drying her off.

She dresses her in polka dot pajamas and puts a nighttime diaper on. On her way to the kitchen she finds Gracie and Bentley playing in the playroom. Rylan wiggles from Rory's arms and goes to join her sister and brother.

"Where's daddy?"

"In the office." Gracie tells her. "Talking to Uncle Finny."

"Thank you sweetie." Rory smilesmgoingmto the kitchen.

"Where's Ry?" Logan asks coming into the kitchen.

"Playing with Gracie and Bentley." Rory tells him.

"Our baby's starting school."

"I know. She's growing up too fast. They all are." Rory says pouring Rylan's milk into a sippy cup. "Are you coming with me to pick her up tomorrow?"

"Of course." He says giving her a kiss. "I wouldn't miss it. I took the day off."

"Time for bed Ry." Rory says from the playroom door. "Say goodnight."

"Night night Gaycie." She says giving her a kiss. "Night night Bennie." She gives him a kiss also.

"Goodnight Rylan. I love you." Gracie tells her little sister.

"Night night Wylan."

"Goodnight baby girl. I love you." Logan says when Rylan goes over to him.

"I love you daddy." She says giving him a kiss when he picks her up.

"Sweet dreams baby."

"Night night daddy." She says going to Rory.

"Daddy can me and Bennie have ice cream?"

"Bentley and I." Logan corrects. "And yes but clean up first."

* * *

><p>"I love you so much baby." Rory says sitting in the glider in Rylan's room.<p>

"I love you mommy." Rylan says giving Rory a kiss. "Night night." She says laying back and drinking her milk.

"Goodnight baby girl." Rory says giving her a kiss.

Rylan looks up at Rory while her small hand takes hold of some of her mother's long hair. As Rory rocks in the chair Rylan's eyes slowly droop close.

Rory sits for a little longer holding her baby before tucking her in bed.

* * *

><p>"This is yummy daddy." Rory hears Bentley say as she walks into the kitchen.<p>

"No milkshake for mommy?"

"You can have some of mine mommy." Gracie offers sliding her cup towards Rory.

"Thank you angel." Rory says taking a sip.

"Taste mine mommy." Bentley pushes his towards her. "It's banilla."

"Yummy." Rory smiles after tasting some.

Even though they have enough money where their kids would never want for anything they were all very generous and thoughtful. And they love sharing with each other and those around them.

"For you babe." Logan places a chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"Thank you." She says giving him a kiss.

"Ry starts school tomorrow." Logan tells Gracie and Bentley. "We need you two to help us so she doesn't get too upset."

"Is she going to cry?"

"She will a little buddy."

"I give her a kiss and say it's okay."

"That will definitely help her feel better buddy."

"Did I cry when I started school?" Gracie asks.

"Yes you did." Rory smiles flashing back to Gracie's antics when she first started school. "And you would hide things including yourself."

"One day you even told your teacher you weren't going back because you were going to grandma's house." Logan adds. "And when we got home you packed a bag and tried to leave with her."

Hearing this causes Gracie to laugh.

"What about me?"

"You were excited to go to school." Rory tells him. "You would get upset when I would go to pick you up."

"School is fun." Bentley says finishing his milkshake.

"Time for bed bud." Logan says.

"Goodnight mommy." Bentley says giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Cee Cee." He turns to his sister giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight Bennie."

Logan carries Bentley upstairs. After Bentley brushes his teeth Logan reads him a story and tucks him in.

* * *

><p>"Hey mommy." Gracie calls after Bentley is gone.<p>

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go to sleep in your bed?"

"Yes." Rory tells her. "You have twenty minutes before bed do you want to watch tv?"

"Frozen."

"You'll only be able to see a little bit of it."

"Okay and can I have milk?"

"I'll get it."

In the living room Gracie sits next to Rory leaning on her while drinking her milk. When Logan comes down to join them Gracie climbs on his lap. Done with her milk she snuggles into Logan's chest.

"You need to brush your teeth princess."

"Five more minutes." She says closing her eyes.

"In five minutes you're going to be asleep." He chuckles.

"Lets got you to bed." Rory says turning the tv off.

Logan carries the drowsy girl upstairs and takes her to brush her teeth.

"Mommy said I can fall asleep in your bed." Gracie tells Logan when he heads to her room.

He gets her blanket and takes her to the master bedroom.

"Sweet dreams princess." He says laying her down. "I love you." He says giving her a kiss.

"I love you too daddy."

"Hey." He says finding Rory in the shower.

"Are you going to join me?"

"Let me lock the door." He says not wanting to risk Gracie getting up and walking in. With the bathroom door locked he strips his clothes and hops in.

With their shower finished they get dressed. Smiling when they see Gracie sleeping soundly in their bed. Rory walks over to her and picks her up. Gracie lets out a moan and wraps her arms sound Rory's neck.

"Mommy." Grace says when Rory lays her in bed.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Rory says giving her a kiss. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too mommy." Gracie says rolling to her side falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday morning Rory and Logan are getting the kids up and ready for school.<p>

"Good morning baby girl." Rory says waking Rylan.

"I want milk mommy." Rylan says holding her arms up.

"Daddy's getting it but first we need to get this wet diaper off of you." Rory tells Rylan carrying her to the bathroom.

Rory dresses Rylan in a blue stripe sweater dress with silver tights and navy Mary Janes. She puts her brunette hair with half held in a barrette while the rest hangs free.

"Good morning baby girl." Logan says taking her from Rory when they enter the kitchen

"Good morning." Rory says placing a kiss on Bentley and Gracie's foreheads as they eat.

"Good morning mommy." Both say.

* * *

><p>"Time to go." Logan says once everyone is fed and ready.<p>

Picking Rylan up the family heads out. At school Rory and Logan say bye to Bentley and Gracie. They go with Rylan's class to their room.

"Hi Rylan I like your dress." Her teacher says. "Do you want to come with me to put your backpack away?"

"No." Rylan says shyly climbing to sit on Rory's lap.

Rylan being more of an observer watches the teachers and kids from Rory's lap. Both teachers have come up and tried to get her to go with them but she says no.

"Alright Ry it's time for me and daddy to go." Rory tells her daughter. "We'll be back in a little bit. I love you." She says giving her a kiss and handing her to Logan.

"I love you baby girl." Logan says giving her a kiss.

"She's in underwear. She'll probably try to hold it until she's comfortable with you." Rory says. "I talked to Gracie's teacher and she said it's okay for you to get her so she can take Ry to the bathroom." She explains.

"Okay." The teacher smiles.

"I want you mommy." Rylan says reaching for her.

"I have to go baby. I'll be back soon." Rory tells her. Giving her another kiss Logan hands Rylan to the teacher and they leave.

"Mommy daddy." They hear Rylan cry.

Logan gives Rory's hand a reassuring squeeze and the head for the car.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." They hear Gracie call.

Smiling they wave and go for coffee.

* * *

><p>"I want mommy." Rylan cries in Anna's arms.<p>

"Mommy will be back soon sweetie." She says wiping the tears from Rylan's eyes. Starting to calm Rylan lays her head on Anna's shoulder and sticks her thumb in her mouth. She sniffles as Anna rubs her back thinking back to Gracie's first day. The little girl was more stubborn and didn't want to be held. "Do you want to color?"

"No." Rylan says.

"Okay." Anna says rubbing Rylan's back.

* * *

><p>"How do you think Ry is doing?" Logan asks Rory as they have coffee.<p>

"She's probably clinging to whichever teacher she is more comfortable with." Rory says knowing Rylan isn't much of a crier and has most likely stopped after ten or fifteen minutes. "I hope she doesn't have any accidents."

"The teachers are good a spotting when they need to us the bathroom so hopefully she won't give them trouble."

* * *

><p>"Do you want snack?" Anna asks Rylan.<p>

"No."

"Okay. I need to put you down so I can give your friends snack."

On her feet Rylan holds on to Anna's shirt following her as she serves the kids their snack. When snack is over Rylan sits on Anna's lap while they do the sounds of the letters. Outside Rylan watches the other kids run around.

"Go play sweetie." Anna encourages.

"No." Rylan says holding her arms up. Rylan lays her head on Anna's shoulder watching the kids play while sucking her thumb. "Gaycie." Rylan calls spotting her sister walking by. "Gaycie." She calls again wiggling from Anna's arms and running to the gate.

"Hi Ry. Are you having fun?" Gracie asks standing at the gate.

"No." Rylan says reaching through the gate to touch her sister. "I want mommy."

"Mommy and daddy are coming in a little bit Ry." Gracie says kissing her sister's hand.

"I want pee pee."

"Go tell Miss Anna."

"I want you take me." Rylan says looking at her. "Peas Gaycie."

"I'll take you but then I have to go back to my class." Gracie says opening the gate and walking in. She takes Rylan's hand and goes over to Anna. "Miss Anna Rylan needs to go pee pee."

"Okay." Anna smiles. Leaving the kids with the other teacher Anna takes Gracie and Rylan inside.

"Good job Ry mommy's going to be so happy." Gracie praises. "Pull up your underwear."

"It too hard." Rylan says. "Help."

Anna helps Rylan pull up her underwear and tights.

"Did you eat snack?"

"No." Rylan says clinging to Gracie's hand.

"Why?"

"I no want it."

"You like cheese sticks." Gracie tells her sister seeing the snack. "Eat it for mommy and daddy. They'll be so happy." Gracie encourages.

"Okay." Rylan says.

With her cheese stick in hand they go back outside.

"I have to go Ry." Gracie says giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"No go Gaycie." Rylan cries and her sister leaves.

"It's okay Rylan." Anna says picking her up.

"I want my Gaycie." She cries looking for her sister.

"You'll see her in a little bit." Anna tells her. When she calms down she sucks her thumb holding what's left of her cheese stick in her small hand.

* * *

><p>"It's time to go home Rylan." Anna tells her.<p>

"Mommy?"

"Yes mommy's here."

"Yay!" She cheers.

"Do you need to go pee pee?"

"No."

"Get your backpack so we can go." Rylan runs to get her bag and takes Anna's hand.

"Bye." She waves as she leaves the class with Anna.

"Wylan." Bentley calls. "Hi Wylan."

"Hi Bennie." Rylan says walking over to the gate. "Mommy here." She says giving him a kiss. "I go home."

"Bye Wylan."

"Bye Bennie." She waves.

* * *

><p>"Hi baby." Rory says seeing Rylan walk around the corner.<p>

"Mommy!" She exclaims running to her. "I miss you mommy." She says giving her a kiss.

"I missed you too baby."

"Daddy." She says reaching for him.

"Hi baby girl." Logan says taking her from Rory.

"How was she today?"

"She did good. She cried for about ten minutes and calmed down. She wanted me to hold her and when I put her down she was at my side."

"No accidents?"

"No she saw Gracie and told her she had to go the the bathroom. Gracie came in and took her."

"I think out of the three Gracie was the biggest challenge."

"I think you're right." Anna laughs. "I remember Gracie would sit at the door and refused to use the bathroom."

"Yeah she was stubborn." Rory laughs. "But she's such a good big sister."

"It's cute watching her."

"Ry say bye to your teacher."

"Bye bye." Rylan waves.

"Thank you." Logan says.

"I'm so happy you did good baby." Rory tells Rylan as they walk to the car.

"Ganma!" Rylan exclaims seeing Lorelai.

"Hi baby." She says taking her from Logan. Just like Gracie and Bentley's first day of school Lorelai drove up to be there when it was time to pick her up. "Did you have fun?"

"No. I cry." Rylan tells her giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Who wants to go for cupcakes?"

"Me." Rylan says. "One for Gaycie and Bennie."

"We'll get one for Gracie and Bentley too." Logan smiles.

"Do you like your teachers?"

"Miss Anna nice." Rylan says. "Her hold me and give me hugs."

"That's good." Rory smiles.

"My Gaycie take me pee pee." She adds. "And I see Bennie."

"You get to go back tomorrow." Rory tells Rylan enthusiastically.

"I see my Gaycie and my Bennie?"

"I'm sure you will baby." Logan tells her.

"Daddy I get cookie too?"

"A cookie and a cupcake?" He asks in fake shock.

"Yes." Rylan giggles.

"You can have a cupcake now and we'll get you a cookie to eat after you have lunch."

"Okay daddy." Rylan smiles. "I want cheese samwich."

"Okay princess."

Rylan gets a chocolate cupcake with blue icing. She picks out a flower cookie for later. At home Logan makes her a cheese sandwich and when she's done eating he gives her the cookies. After a nap Rylan goes with Lorelai to pick Gracie and Bentley up from school.


	3. Lorelai Rylan Huntzberger

"She's beautiful." Logan says staring down at his new daughter bundled in his arms. After twelve hours Lorelai Rylan Huntzberger makes her grand entrance into the world weighing in at seven pounds four ounces and twenty-one inches long.

"She's perfect just like her sister and brother." Rory says smiling at her baby.

"You did amazing Ace." He says giving her a kiss.

"Thank you." She smiles. "Is Finn on his way with the kids?"

"They should be here any minute." He says placing Rylan in her arms when she motions for the baby.

"Hi baby girl." Rory says giving her a kiss. "I'm so happy you're finally here."

"She just wanted to wait for the perfect time to make her grand entrance." Logan says of the little girl who was a week late.

"That must be the kids." Rory says when there is a knock at the door. "I want to see my babies."

"Where's my baby." Gracie asks when Logan opens the door. "She's so little." She says seeing the baby in Rory's arms. "Hi mommy." She reaches the bed and gives Rory a kiss.

"Hi baby. I'm sorry we didn't get to go for ice cream."

"This is better." Gracie smiles. "Can I hold her?"

"Come sit next to me and you can."

Gracie climbs up on the bed and sits next to Rory. When she's settled she looks up at Rory expectantly. Rory places the baby in Gracie's arms and helps her support the head.

"What do you think?"

"She's pretty." Gracie says giving Rylan a kiss on the cheek. "Look Bennie."

"Hi baby." He waves from Logan's arms.

"Hi baby boy I missed you." Rory says holding an arm out to him. Logan places Bentley next to Rory on the bed.

"Hi mommy." He says giving her a kiss. "I hold baby?"

"Of course." Rory lifts Rylan into her arms and places her on Bentley's lap still holding her head and body.

"I doing it mommy." He says proudly.

"Good job buddy." Logan says taking pictures. "That's Rylan. She finally came out of mommy's tummy." He explains.

"She's wittle." Bentley says giving Rylan a kiss. "Why her cry mommy?" Bentley asks when the baby starts to cry.

"I think she's hungry baby." Rory says bringing Rylan to her. She adjust her gown and Rylan eagerly latches on. "Where's Finn?"

"He's in the waiting room. He wanted to give us time to introduce them to Ry."

"Why don't you take them to get a snack while I finish feeding her." Rory says of the nursing baby.

"I want to stay with you mommy." Gracie says resting her head on Rory's arm. While Bentley slept through being taken to Finn's place Gracie woke up and was too excited to fall back to sleep.

"Okay sweetie."

"We'll be back babe." Logan says giving Rory a kiss. "Let's go get Uncle Finn bud." He says picking Bentley up.

"Did you go back to sleep at Uncle Finn's?"

"I watched tv in his bed and went to sleep for a little bit." Gracie says yawning.

"You should have slept more honey."

"I was excited to see Rylan."

With Rylan's done eating Rory burps her and places her in the bassinet.

"You need to rest." Rory says laying down in the bed and pulling Gracie to lay with her head on her chest. "How about a little power nap?"

"Okay." Gracie says closing her eyes. Rory runs her hand through Gracie's hair and the combination of that and Rory's heartbeat lulls her to sleep.

"Hi babe." Lorelai says softly walking into the room.

"Hey mom." Rory smiles.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner." She says giving her a kiss.

"It's fine mom. Besides she did decide to come a whole week later than expected."

"She's beautiful baby." Lorelai says picking the sleeping baby up. "You and Logan make beautiful babies." Lorelai smiles giving Rylan a kiss on the forehead. "I thought I was going to have to pay her off to get to hold her." Lorelai says gesturing to Gracie.

"She said she didn't go right to sleep when they got to Finn's and when she did it was only for a little bit."

"Did she give her stamp of approval?"

"Yes." Rory smiles looking down at her oldest.

"She's definitely a keeper." Lorelai says. "Yes you are." She looks down at the baby who is now staring up at her. "Hi beautiful I'm your grandma. I'm going to spoil you rotten. What was that?" She asks bringing her ear closer to the baby. "I'm the prettiest grandma. Why thank you." Lorelai smiles.

"Only you mom." Rory laughs.

Throughout the day friends and family came by to congratulate the couple on the new arrival. Finn took Bentley to get something to eat around one-thirty since they had a late breakfast. Gracie having woken up wanted to stay with Rory. Bentley hung out with Finn while Gracie stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over.

She reluctantly when home with Lorelai and Luke and Finn dropped Bentley off after they had dinner.

* * *

><p>"Mommy and daddy are coming home with Rylan today." Lorelai tells the kids the next morning at breakfast.<p>

"I missed mommy. She gives good cuddles." Gracie says.

"Can we get mommy ice cream cake?" Bentley asks. "That her favorite."

"I think that will be a good idea buddy." Lorelai tells Bentley.

"When does she get here?"

"After lunch sweets."

"Are you excited to tell your friends about you new sister?" Lorelai asks the kids while they're out getting the ice cream cake.

"Yes. Daddy said he's going to give me a picture so I can show them. The one where I'm holding her all by myself."

"Cool." Lorelai smiles.

Back at home Gracie and Bentley are in the playroom when the front door opens.

"Hello." Logan calls.

"Daddy." Bentley says running out of the room.

Gracie drops her toy and runs out too.

"Hi guys. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?" Logan asks kissing both.

"Yes." They say together.

"Hi baby." Bentley says kissing his sleeping sister.

"Can I hold her?" Gracie asks bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go wash you hands and sit on the sofa."

At this Gracie runs to the bathroom to do as told. Done she runs back out and hops on the sofa waiting eagerly.

"Hi Rylan." Gracie says giving the baby a kiss. Rylan wiggles in Gracie's arms as she continues to sleep.

"While she's content I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll take care of Rylan mommy." Gracie tells Rory.

"Thank you angel."

Rory takes a nice relaxing shower. Dressed in a pair of sweats and a shirt she heads back downstairs smiling at an item laying on the bed.

"You're sill holding her?"

"Uh huh. Look she's looking at me mommy."

"That's because she knows you're her big sister." Rory smiles. "Where are the guys?"

"Bentley talked Logan into giving him a slice of the cake we got for you and Luke said he was going to make dinner."

"What is a certain little girls blanket doing in our bed?" Rory asks with a smile.

"Grandma let me sleep in your bed last night."

"Oh she did."

"Uh huh she said I could keep it warm for you." Gracie says causing Rory to laugh.

"You didn't want cake honey?"

"I was waiting for you to come back." Gracie says giving Rory a worried look when Rylan starts to fuss.

"I'll take her honey. It's time for her to eat." Rory says taking the fussy girl from Gracie. Getting Rylan settled and eating she turns to Lorelai. "How were they last night?"

"They were fine. Gracie was missing you at bed time, that's why I let her sleep in your bed." Lorelai tells her. "How are you feeling?"

"For having just given birth I'm doing pretty good. A little sore but I'm so happy she's finally here." Rory says looking down at her baby as she eats.

"She looks like Gracie but with lighter hair." Lorelai says. "How was last night?"

"Good, we kept her in the room with us. I fed her every three hours and she went back to sleep with no problem." Rory says. "We noticed she'll cry enough to let us know something's up and then she'll stop."

"That's how you were. You would fuss enough to let me know something was wrong."

"All done baby girl?" Rory asks when Rylan unlatches.

"May I?" Lorelai asks when she sees Rory about to burp the baby.

"Of course." Rory says passing Rylan to Lorelai.

"Hi beautiful girl. You smell so good." Lorelai says to the baby. "I wish I could bottle this baby scent." She smiles as Rylan snuggles into her. "I just might sneak you home with me when mommy and daddy aren't looking."

"Seeing as she gets her food from me I don't think that'll pan out too well." Rory laughs. "Would you like to keep her while I go take a nap?"

"Yes." Lorelai says not taking her eyes off of Rylan. "You're going to tell me the secrets of life while mommy's gone."

* * *

><p>"Mommy." Rory hears Gracie call.<p>

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I lay with you?"

"Hop in."

"I missed you last night." Gracie tells her as she snuggles close to Rory.

"I missed you too baby."

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yes just going to take a little nap while Ry's with mom."

"Do you want me to take Gracie?"

"No."

"Can I have milk daddy?"

"I'll get you some."

"Was your cake good?"

"It was yummy." Gracie says through a yawn.

"You need a nap too."

"Grandma let me stay up late." Gracie reveals. "But Bennie had to go to bed because he was cranky."

"Here's your milk princess."

"Thank you daddy."

"What's Bentley doing?"

"He's sitting with your mom. Luke told him he would take him to the park when he was done cooking."

"Is she still holding the baby?"

"Yes I offered to take her and she told me to go take a nap." Logan says causing Rory to laugh.

"I don't think she's going to give her up until she's ready to eat again." She tells him. "Come take a nap with us. Mothers orders."

"I will as soon as I take a shower."

"We'll be here." Rory rubs Gracie's back as the little girl drinks her milk.

* * *

><p>"Grandma I hold Wylan?" Bentley asks from his spot next to her.<p>

"Hold your arms out honey." She instructs after placing a pillow on his lap. When he does as told she places the baby in his arms. She continues to help support the head.

"I doing it." He says proudly. "Hi Wylan." The little boy places a kiss on his sister's forehead.

"How do you like your baby sister buddy?"

"She pretty." Bentley says. "But I want a boy baby."

"That's up to mommy and daddy bud."

"I love that she still wants to do this." Rory says of Gracie cuddling with her while she sleeps.

"Some of my favorite moments are when she crawls on my lap in the office and falls asleep." Logan say pulling a shirt over his head. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but so happy that I finally get to hold her."

"You did amazing babe." He walks over to the bed and gets in. Leaning over Gracie's sleeping body he gives Rory a kiss. He lays down and they both fall asleep.

An hour and a half later Rory is woken by Lorelai and a fussy baby.

"Hey babe she has a fresh diaper and is ready to eat." Lorelai says as Rory pulls herself to a sitting position.

"Thanks mom." Rory says. She adjust her shirt and takes the baby from Lorelai. Rylan calms and quickly latches on to eat.

"There's no doubt she's a Gilmore." Lorelai laughs.

"That's for sure." Rory smiles. "Where's Bentley?"

"At the park."

"I swear he would live there if I let him." Rory tells Lorelai. "It's like he has endless energy."

"I guess it's a boy thing." Lorelai shrugs. "I'm going to go steal some food while Luke is gone."

"I'll be down when she's done." Rory says looking down at the baby. "Did you have fun with grandma?" Rory strokes the baby's cheek. "She loves you so much. We all do."

Rory smiles at Gracie who has rolled over and is now snuggling with Logan. Looking down at the suckling baby she sees she has fallen asleep.

"Your diaper just leaked all over mommy." Rory says to the baby. "We're going to have to get you changed after you finish eating.

As the baby continues to nurse Rory smiles at Logan who opens his eyes.

"Hey." She says using running her free hand through his unruly hair.

"Hi." He says pulling Gracie closer and giving her a kiss.

"All done baby girl." Rory says fixing her shirt when Rylan unlatches. "We both need to change." She says after she burps.

"I'll do it." Logan says unwrapping hisself from Gracie's hold. The little girl moans and rolls to her side. "Did her diaper leak?"

"All over both of us." Rory answers when Logan takes her.

"She was just trying to give mommy a bath. Weren't you baby girl?" Logan says giving her a kiss. "Tell mommy you were just trying to help." Logan says rubbing the baby's cheek.

"Sure she was." Rory says pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm going to take a shower while you have her."

"We'll do some daddy/Ry bonding." Logan says giving the baby a kiss. He walks to the nursery and lays her in the changing table. "It looks like you're going to have mommy's eyes." Logan says pulling the pink onesie over her head. He expertly changes her into a clean diaper and puts a pastel purple onesie on. With the final snap fastened Logan lifts the baby to rest on his chest. Rylan moves her head around and lets out a yawn once she finds a comfortable spot. Logan takes a seat in the glider set up in the room.

"What you doing daddy?" Gracie asks walking to him letting out a yawn.

"I'm just sitting with your sister."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course princess." He says adjusting Rylan. Gracie climbs to Logan's lap resting her head on his chest. "How was your nap?"

"Good I was sleepy."

"Grandma told me you were up late last night."

"Uh huh. I watched movies with her and papa."

"Sounds fun."

"It was but I missed you and mommy."

"I missed getting my Gracie cuddles last night."

"I'm happy Rylan's finally out of mommy's tummy."

"So am I." Logan smiles giving her a kiss. "We can hug and kiss her all we want." Logan tells her. "Lets go downstairs with grandma." Logan stands with a girl in each arm once he has them both securely he heads downstairs.

"My beautiful girls." Lorelai says looking at Logan with her granddaughters. "Hi sweetie." She says taking Gracie. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh huh." Gracie says giving Lorelai a kiss.

"Good." Lorelai smiles. "Rory went back to sleep?"

"She's taking a shower. Ry's diaper leaked."

"I must not have pulled the leak guards out all the way."

"Do you want a snack princess?"

"Can I have warm milk and a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Okay."

"I'll get it your hands are full with the baby." Lorelai says when Logan moves to go to the kitchen.

Back in the living room Gracie sits on Lorelai's lap holing her milk while eating her cookie.

"Where's Bennie?"

"Papa took him to the park. They should be back soon." Lorelai answers.

"Oh." Gracie says offering Lorelai the last bite of her cookie as she drinks her milk.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Logan asks when he baby starts to squirm and fuss in his arms. "You just ate so you shouldn't be hungry and your diaper is dry." Logan says adjusting the baby to see if she needs to burp. She continues to squirm as Logan pats her back. A few seconds later she lets out a big burp.

"Wow." Gracie laughs.

"You scared yourself baby girl." Logan laughs when Rylan jumps at the sound of her own burp.

"What's so funny?"

"Rylan did a big burp mommy and she got scared."

"Poor baby." Rory says walking over to Logan and stroking the infants cheek. "You'll get used to loud noise. You have an older brother who loves making all kinds of sounds." Rory tells the baby. "Speaking of, where is my little man?" Rory asks looking around for her son.

"Luke took him to the park. They've been gone a while, should be back soon." Lorelai tell her. "You little man has officially submitted his request for a m..a..l...e s...i...b...l...i...n...g." Lorelai spells out.

"As of early yesterday morning the factory is officially out of business." Rory says.

"Aww."

"What did you spell grandma?" Gracie asks. She has mastered spelling boy and baby but hasn't gotten to male and sibling yet.

"Nothing baby." Lorelai says giving her a kiss. "You're really done?" She asks disappointed.

"We've always talked about having three. As of right now were happy with our family. But who knows maybe in the future we may decide to having one more but for now we're done."

"You do make beautiful babies." Lorelai says looking lovingly at her granddaughters.

"Mommy." They hear Bentley yell followed by Luke reminding him to use his inside voice and Rylan crying from the sudden sound. "Hi mommy. I missed you." Bentley says running into her arms.

"I missed you to baby." She says giving him a kiss.

"Why Wylan crying?" He asks looking over at the upset baby.

"She got scared when you yelled."

"I sorry Wylan." Bentley says going to give her a kiss.

"I think she wants you Ace." Logan says handing the baby over when she starts to cry more.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Rory asks cradling the infant. Hearing her mothers voice causes her to calm and root for food. "You're hungry again?" Rory asks, she gets comfortable and adjust her shirt so the baby can eat. Rylan immediately latches on and begins to eat.

"Papa take me for ice cream." Bentley says from his spot on Logan's lap.

"That's what took so long." Lorelai says.

"You and Gracie have camp tomorrow." Rory tells Bentley.

"Can I stay with you mommy?" Gracie asks.

"Don't you want to play with your friends?" Logan asks his daughter.

"No I want to help mommy." Gracie says and Logan looks to Rory for an answer.

"You can stay tomorrow but then you have to go to camp."

"Can I stay with you till camp is all over?"

"Honey, mommy already signed you and your brother up for camp this week and next week." Logan says.

"And I'm going to be really tired." Rory adds. "But we'll do this, you can stay home tomorrow and then you go to camp for the rest of this week and next. After that you can stay with me until regular school starts. I'll be feeling better by then."

"Okay mommy."

"I want to go to camp mommy."

"You are buddy." Logan assures his son.

"Okay." Bentley smiles.

"What did Luke make for dinner?"

"Lasagne and garlic bread."

"Yummy." Bentley and Gracie say in unison.

When Rylan is done eating Rory swaddles her and places her in the bassinet setup in the living room.

"Thanks for making dinner Luke." Rory says as the all sit around the table.

That night Rory gives Bentley a bath and puts him to bed. Gracie finds Logan in his office checking emails and crawls to his lap. Giving him a kiss she settles herself and dozes off.

With Rylan tucked in sleeping until her next feeding Rory goes to find her oldest. Making her way to the office she sees Gracie sleeping on Logan's lap and Logan staring down at her lovingly. Not being noticed she pulls out her phone and snaps a picture is he two. She gets a cute one of Logan giving their sleeping daughter a kiss on the cheek before he notices her in the doorway.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No." He smiles. "Bentley's sleeping?"

"Yes he excited about camp tomorrow."

"Good." Logan smiles of their energetic boy. "Jake was telling me about this sports camp his son is at. I was thinking about seeing if Bentley would be interested in doing that. There's soccer, basketball, and softball." Logan tells Rory. "And it's near the office so I can drop him off on the way."

"I'm sure he would like that." Rory says knowing it will be a good way to burn some of his energy. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes." He tells her. "So she's not going to do her horse camp this year?"

"I was going to ask her about is when it gets closer to the time. There's an option for her to go just in the morning when there do the riding lessons. Maybe she'll do that and then spend the rest of the day with me. That way she'll at least have an activity in the morning because I know I won't be doing much with Ry so young and I don't want her to be bored."

"If you're feeling up to it do you want to go with me tomorrow to check that camp out?"

"Yes, I'll see if mom can stay with the girls." She tells him. "Are you going to be long?"

"Fifteen more minutes."

"Okay." Rory smiles leaving the office.

* * *

><p>I've been trying to post this all day. It is now 12:30 am and I was finally able to get it to load. Hope you enjoy. Let me know. Reviews make me happy and I could use some happy after the stressful afternoon I had.<p> 


	4. Mommy's Girls

Two weeks later Bentley is at sports camp doing soccer and softball. Gracie is staying with Rory and being very helpful. It is late morning and Rory just put the baby down for a nap.

"Gracie I'm going to go take a shower while the baby is sleeping."

"Okay mommy." Gracie says looking over to where her sister is sleeping on the pallet on the floor of the master bedroom.

"Please don't pick her up and if she starts crying come get me."

"Okay mommy."

"Thank you sweetie."

Gracie watches tv while Rory showers. Ten minutes later Rylan starts crying. Gracie slides from the bed and walks over to her sister.

"What's wrong Rylan?" She asks. Picking up a pacifier she offers it to the baby. Rylan takes it and calms down. "Your diaper is wet." She says checking like she's seen Rory and Logan do. "I'll change it for mommy." Gracie says wanting to help.

Getting up she gets a diaper and wipes. Unsnapping the onesie she takes off Rylan's wet diaper. Gently she moves the baby so the clean diaper is under her like Rory showed her. She wipes Rylan clean and fastens the diaper. When she looks up she sees Rory watching from the bathroom door holding up her phone. Her eyes get wide afraid she's in trouble.

"I'm sorry mommy." Gracie says quickly her eyes starting to water. "I wanted to help you."

"It's okay honey. Thank you for helping, you did a good job and thank you for not picking her up." Rory says walking over and giving Gracie a kiss. "Do you want to go out for lunch today?"

"Yes." Gracie nods her head happily.

"Wash your hands and put your shoes on." Rory instructs and Gracie runs out of the room. "Seeing as your sister already changed your diaper you just need to get dressed." Rory says picking Rylan up. Rory dresses the baby in a long sleeve footsie onesie. She puts a matching skull cap on her head and places her in the carseat.

"I'm ready mommy."

"Come so I can brush your hair honey." Gracie walks over to Rory. Rory places Gracie's hair in two pigtails with ribbons. Done Rory gets the diaper bag and snaps the carseat in the stroller. At the car Gracie buckles herself in her booster while Rory puts Rylan in and puts the stroller in the back.

* * *

><p>"Camp starts at the stable soon. Do you want to go?" Rory asks wiping some sauce off of the young girl's mouth.<p>

"No." Gracie shakes her head.

"Not even for the morning?" Rory asks and Gracie shakes her head. "I don't want you to be bored staying at home."

"I like getting to stay with you mommy." Gracie says before putting more pasta in her mouth.

"Okay." Rory smiles glancing over at the sleeping baby.

"Do we have to go get Bennie?"

"No grandpa is picking him up."

"Can we go visit daddy?"

"Yes he'll be done with his meeting by the time we get there." Rory says after checking her watch.

* * *

><p>"I know baby." Rory says taking the fussy baby from her chair. "Mommy is going to feed you as soon as we get to daddy's office." Rory says taking Gracie's hand and walking to the building.<p>

In the elevator Gracie pushes the button to be taken to Logan's floor while Rory tries to calm the baby. As soon as the doors open Gracie runs out towards Logan's office. Rory is stopped by numerous staff members wanting to get a glimpse of the new Huntzberger baby.

"I need to feed her but I'll bring her back after she's fed." Rory says wanting to calm her baby.

In Logan's office Rory sees Gracie on his lap.

"Is she okay?"

"She's hungry." Rory says taking a seat. She settles herself and lifts her shirt. Rylan quickly starts to eat. "She's very demanding when it comes to her food." Rory laughs wiping the tears from Rylan's face.

"I've noticed." He says getting up and walking over to her. "Hi." He says giving her a kiss.

"Hi." Rory smiles. "How was your meeting?"

"Good." He tells her. "Hi baby girl." He says kissing Rylan's cheek.

"Gracie tell daddy what you did while I was in the shower."

"I changed Rylan's diaper all by myself." She says proudly.

"Wow." He says. "Good job princess."

"I was able to record it without her noticing." She tells him handing him her phone.

"You did a good job sweetie." Logan says kissing Gracie after watching the video. After catching Gracie trying to climb on the bassinet to look at the baby they place her on a palette on the floor for the safety of the baby and Gracie. "Did you get mobbed by the staff?"

"Yes. I told them I would let them see her after she eats." Rory says. "And she's going to need a diaper change when she's done eating."

"Where's her bag?"

"In the car, she was so upset I just wanted to get her fed."

"Give me your keys Gracie and I will get it."

"They're in my purse." Rory tells him. "Can you send Ari in?"

"Yes."

"Knock, knock." Arabella, Rory assistant says coming in the office.

"Hey." Rory smiles.

"How are you feeling?" She asks taking a seat. "She's beautiful."

"I'm doing good. She's pretty good about eating and going back to sleep at night."

"How are the kids adjusting?"

"Great. Bentley loves her he'll give her a kiss and hold her. Gracie is like a little mommy. Today she changed her diaper all by herself. She would hold her on her own if we let her." Rory tells her. "We been putting her on a palette on the floor after finding Gracie trying to climb on the bassinet wanting to look at her."

"How cute." Arabella smiles. "The bassinet didn't fall?"

"No we stopped her before anything could happen." Rory says fixing her shirt.

"Hi pretty girl." Ari says while Rory burps Rylan. "How old is she now?"

"Two weeks. I really don't want her around too many people which is why I'm glad she was ready to eat when we got here."

"We're back." Gracie announces.

"Perfect timing." Rory smiles. "She's ready for a new diaper."

"Can I do it?" Gracie asks eagerly.

"Sure." Rory says and looks to Logan.

He gets a blanket and lays it on the floor and then places the changing pad on top. Rory lays Rylan down and lets Gracie do her thing. Gracie takes out a diaper and wipes first and then unsnaps Rylan's clothes. The three watch on as Gracie changes her sister's diaper. When she's done she has a little trouble resnapping the baby's clothes so Logan does it for her.

"Good job princess." Logan praises. "Go wash your hands sweetie."

"May I." Arabella asks.

"Of course." Logan says handing the baby over.

"She's so precious." Arabella says looking at the baby. "Do you like having a little sister?" She asks Gracie when she comes back.

"Uh huh." Gracie nods. "I like holding her."

"So do I." Ari smiles. "I wish I could stay here all day but I've got to get back to work." She says handing Rylan to Rory. "Bye."

"Bye." Gracie waves.

"Bye Ari."

"Are you headed home after this?"

"We're meeting Jill at the park first. She's finally back from vacation."

"Where'd she go?"

"South Africa for three weeks."

"Nice." Logan nods. "Did she go swimming with the sharks?"

"She said she was." Rory answers handing the baby to him. "You can do the honors of showing her to everyone. Just make sure they don't touch her hands or face."

"I will." Logan says giving Rylan a kiss. "Your public awaits princess." He says.

"Mommy can I get a snack before we go see Auntie Jilly?"

"We can go now while daddy has Ry." She says taking Gracie's hand. "I'm going to take her to get a snack while you have Ry. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"What are you getting Graciekins?"

"A smoothie."

"Sounds good I'll have one too."

"Alright we'll be back."

Rory and Gracie walk around the corner. They go to get Rory coffee and a cookie for Gracie. They get the smoothies next and head back to the office.

Back at the office they find Logan sitting cradling Rylan while she sleeps.

"Here's your smoothie daddy." Gracie says handing it to him.

"Thank you honey."

"Did she sleep through everything?"

"No she woke up from the lady's touching her feet. She didn't like it and started crying."

"Nobody likes being woken from a good sleep." Rory says taking the baby into her arms. "We have to get going."

"I'll walk you down." He says standing and picking Gracie up, slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder he follows Rory to the elevator. "What kind of smoothie did you get?" Logan asks Gracie pushing the button to take them to the parking garage.

"Strawberry banana." She says offering him some.

"Yummy." Logan says after having some. "Finn said he's going to bring us dinner tonight."

"Uncle Finny." Gracie smiles while Logan places her in her booster.

"What's he bringing?" Rory asks from where she is buckling Rylan in.

"He didn't say." Logan tells her. "I'll see you at home baby."

"Bye daddy." Gracie says giving him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He says. Closing the door he meets Rory at the back. "I'll see you when I get home babe." He says pulling her to him.

"Okay." Rory says giving him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Ace." He says leaning down to kiss her.

"I guess I'm taking too long." Rory laughs when they hear Gracie knock on the window. Logan walks Rory to the drivers seat and opens the door for her.

"Bye." He says giving her a kiss.

"Bye." Rory says closing her door and driving off.

* * *

><p>Once at the park Gracie runs off to play while Rory finds Jill.<p>

"Hey." Rory says finding her friend and giving her a hug.

"Hi there. I saw the blur known as Gracie go by." Jill says laughing.

"Did she say hi?"

"No." She answers looking in the stroller.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Jill says waving her hand. "She looks just like Gracie."

"I know she just has lighter hair." Rory says taking the baby out and handing her to Jill. "How was your trip?"

"Amazing." Jill says cradling Rylan.

"Did you go swimming with the sharks?"

"We did, I loved it. We were in the shark cage and they would tell us when a shark was near and we would go down."

"That's something Logan and the guys would do."

"Hey you." Jill calls to Gracie when she runs by. "Where's my kiss?" She asks when Gracie stops and turns to her. With a smile she runs over to Jill.

"Hi Auntie Jilly." Gracie says giving her a kiss. "You like my baby?"

"She's beautiful. She looks like you when you were a baby." Jill says pulling Gracie to her lap.

"Mommy told me." Gracie says taking a sip of her smoothie. "I'm going to play now." She says giving Jill another kiss and running off.

"She's so good with her." Rory says looking lovingly at Gracie as she runs off to play. "She even changes diapers by herself."

"I remember six years ago we met up at this same park and I met Gracie for the first time."

"I know that seems like a lifetime ago." Rory says looking at Rylan when she opens her eyes.

"Gracie isn't going to camp?"

"No she wants to stay home and help me with Rylan. She didn't even want to go to to camp at the stable and she loves getting to ride her pony."

"How's Bentley doing with her?"

"He loves her. But you know how he is, he can't sit still for long so he'll hold her for a minute or two and then be done."

"Where's he at?"

"Sports camp, softball and soccer."

"So he's nice and tired when he gets home."

"I've been putting him down for a nap because he's an exhausted mess when he gets home. Though he says he's a big boy but a cranky Bentley is a nightmare." Rory says of her three year old. "What else did you do on your trip?"

"We went on a safari. That was awesome. The animals can walk up to your car."

"Even the lions?"

"Yes."

"That's one of my dream vacations."

"You've got to go. You'll love it. And you have to do the shark thing."

"I'll leave that to Logan."

"You have to do it. You won't regret it."

"Maybe I'll talk to Logan about doing it for one of our anniversaries when Ry is two or three."

"What's wrong baby girl." Jill asks when Rylan starts to squirm.

"She might be hungry she fell asleep while she was eating when we went to visit Logan."

"Here you go mommy." Jill says handing the baby over. "When do you need to get Bentley?"

"Mitchum's picking him up today." Rory says while Rylan nurses.

"Aww I was hoping to see the little guy today. I bought them presents."

"You can come by for dinner if you want. He was asking about you the other night. He misses you."

"Aww." Jill smiles. "I'll come by and bring dessert."

"Where did you go Auntie Jilly?" Gracie asks climbing to her lap when she was done playing.

"I was on vacation." Jill tells her.

"I missed you, you were gone so long."

"I missed you too." Jill says giving Gracie a squeeze. "I'm coming for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Gracie asks excitedly.

"Yup." Jill smiles.

"Goody." Gracie says. "Hi Rylan." Gracie say giving the baby a kiss on the cheek. "She eats a lot mommy."

"You did too when you were little like this. You would eat, sleep, and grow."

"And daddy said I liked to sleep with my face in your boobies." Gracie says laughing.

"Yes you did and you still do."

"Cause they're soft and smushy." Gracie says with a nod.

"I love her so much." Jill says hugging Gracie to her. "Can I keep her?"

"You're welcome to borrow her anytime but you have to return her she's mine." Rory tells her. "I need to get the little lady home. Do you want to come hang out?"

"I would love too, I'll follow you there."

"Can I ride with Auntie Jilly mommy?"

"If it's okay with her."

"Of course it is." Jill says standing with Gracie.

"I just need to give you her booster."

"Okay." Jill says following Rory to her car.

* * *

><p>"Hi mommy." Bentley says when Mitchum drops him off later that day.<p>

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good day?" She ask picking him up.

"Uh huh." He says yawning. "Grandpa tand me swimming."

"Fun." Rory says rubbing his back when he lays his head falls to her shoulder. "Did he take a nap?"

"No." Mitchum says. "Shira just gave him a bath so he's ready for bed and he had macaroni and cheese an hour ago.

"Great thanks. Come say hi to Gracie and Ry." Rory says and Mitchum follows her into the living room.

"Auntie Jilly." Bentley says when he sees her.

"Hey handsome." She says taking him into her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He says giving her a kiss.

Mitchum says hi to Gracie and give Rylan and kiss. After, he leaves to have dinner with Shira.

"Are you hungry honey?" Rory asks her son when she sees him struggling to stay awake on Jill's lap

"No, I want milk." He says yawning.

"Okay baby."

When Rory comes back with his milk Bentley goes to her and has his milk. When he's done he snuggles into Rory and goes to sleep.

"I see he likes to sleep with his face in your boobies too." Jill says laughing.

"They all do. Even Ry." Rory laughs.

"Is he out for the night?" She asks seeing as it's only a little after five.

"Yes he didn't take a nap and Mitchum took him swimming." Rory says stroking the boy's hair. "He's exhausted."

"Ace I'm home."

"Daddy." Gracie says running to him.

"Hi princess." Logan picks her up and goes to the living room. "Hi Jill welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Hi Ace." He leans down to give her a kiss. "He's sleeping?" He asks disappointed.

"He couldn't keep his eyes open. You're late today." Rory says. He usually leaves work at four.

"Sorry I got caught up with some paperwork and lost track of time." He explains. "How was your trip Jill?"

"By far my best vacation." She tells him. "You've got to take Rory."

"I've wanted to go. Maybe when Ry turns two." He says. "Rory said you were going to swim with sharks."

"I did it was amazing."

"I want to hear more about it after I change out of this suit." Logan tells Jill. In the master bedroom Logan sits Gracie on the bed and goes into the closet to change. "What did you do after you and mommy left the office?"

"We went to the park. I played and mommy talked to Auntie Jilly." Gracie says laying own on the bed. "And then we came here."

"You look sleepy baby." Logan says coming out. "Come have a bath so you're ready for bed when it's time."

"I'm not tired daddy." Gracie whines.

"Of course you're not but you still need a bath it'll be quick." He says picking her up as she lets out a yawn. In the master bathroom he runs a bath and when it's ready he places Gracie in and washes her. When he's done he takes her out and drys her off. Laying her in the bed he puts lotion, which causes Gracie to become very relaxed and start to doze. Putting her underwear and pink polka dot pajamas he carries the sleepy girl to the front.

"They're dropping like flies." Rory comments seeing Logan coming out with their daughter who is almost asleep. "You need to eat honey. Uncle Finn is here with dinner."

"Hi beautiful." Finn says taking Gracie from Logan. Gracie gives him a kiss and rests her head in his shoulder. "What did you do to your kids mate, give them a sedative?" He asks knowing they're usually up until at least eight-thirty.

"Well." Logan starts with a laugh. "Bentley's running around at sports camp all day without a nap and my dad took him swimming after. And Gracie woke up at five when Ry did and she ran around at the park this afternoon." He explains.

"But I wanted to play with them." Finn half whines. "Can I give Gracie a shot of Cuban coffee to wake her up."

"Absolutely not." Logan tells him.

"Not unless you plan on taking her home with you until she comes down from the caffeine high."

"Deal." Finn says. "I'll just go get some coffee."

"Don't you dare Finn. Tell him you were joking." Logan says looking at Rory. "She was joking Finn."

"Finn as much as I love coffee I wouldn't give my six year old a shot of Cuban coffee. Maybe a sip but not a full shot." She tells him. "You'll just have to hang with the adults tonight."

"But you're no fun." He pouts and the three laugh at his childishness.

"I'll get him to bed while you get Gracie fed." Logan says taking the little boy into his arms. Bentley makes a whine of protest at being taken from his mothers arms. When he hears Logan talking to him he calms down and continues to sleep.

Finn hands Gracie to Rory and goes to get Rylan who has just woken up.

"You're my type of girl love. Sleep during the day and ready to party at night." Finn says to the baby. "She's gorgeous love. Logan's going to give hisself a heart attack trying to keep the boys away from her and Gracie."

"I plan on locking them up in a tower when that time comes." Logan reveals coming into the room.

"Have fun with that." Jill says laughing as they go to the dining room.

"I don't want anymore mommy." Gracie says after having a few bites. "I'm tired." Gracie says rubbing her eyes.

"Okay. Say goodnight to everyone and I'll tuck you in."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Yes."

When Gracie falls asleep Logan takes her to bed. Jill tells them about the other activities she did on her vacation. By ten-thirty Finn and Jill leave. Rory feeds Rylan and she and Logan go to bed.


	5. Sugar High

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Two year old Rylan says bouncing into the house one evening.

"Hi sweetie what did daddy feed you?" Rory asks the hyper toddler.

"Cupcake. An Uncle Finny get my cady." She answers bouncing up and down.

"He snuck it to her when I wasn't looking." Logan tells Rory. "She's been like this for the last two hours. I'm tired just watching her."

"Maybe we should take her to the park." Rory says wanting to burn off some of the little girl's energy.

"That's the scary part, we were there for almost an hour. That only seemed to energize her more." Logan says watching as Rylan runs around the house.

"Man." Rory says. "Guess who's coming to have dinner with us." Rory says catching her youngest.

"I no know." Rylan says wiggling to be put down.

"Auntie Paris. She should be here soon."

"Yay!" Rylan cheers sliding from Rory's arms. She runs around the sofa singing "Auntie Paris coming."

"Where are Bentley and Gracie?" Logan asks as Rory records their youngest.

"At Steph's. Colin is dropping them off soon."

"I forgot they were going over there today."

"Yeah." Rory says. "Hey speed racer how about a bath so you're all clean when Auntie Paris gets here?" Rory suggest hoping it will help calm the hyper child.

"Okay mommy." Rylan says running to the bathroom.

"How much candy did Finn give her?"

"I don't know. I had to step out for about ten minutes. When I got back she was like this."

"I have never seen her like this." Rory says. Rylan was always their calm, laid back go with the flow type child. "Hopefully this bath will relax her."

"Mommy." They hear Rylan call.

"I'm coming honey." Rory calls heading for the bathroom. In the bathroom Rory finds Rylan jumping up and down in her underwear her clothes thrown on the floor. "How much candy did Uncle Finn give you?"

"Lota cady." Rylan says jumping. "I jumpin mommy."

"I see." Rory says turning the water on. "Go pee pee." Rory says while the tub fills up. Rylan sits on the toilet wiggling the whole time.

"I done."

"Okay jumping bean into the tub you go." Rory says placing Rylan in.

"I jumpin more mommy." Rylan says splashing water.

"Be careful honey you're going to fall." Rory says pouring water over Rylan's head. "Sit down so I can wash your hair." The restless child sits while Rory washes her hair. Rylan stays still long enough for Rory to wash her body. As soon as she's done Rylan gets up and starts jumping again. "You're going to fall Ry." Rory warns.

Continuing to jump Rylan looses her footing a falls back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paris come in." Logan says stepping aside. "Rory's just giving Ry a bath."<p>

"Where are the other two?"

"They're on their way home from a play date." He tells her. "No Doyle?"

"He forgot something in the car."

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asks right before Rylan lets out an ear piercing scream. Hearing this Logan rushes to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Logan asks making it to the bathroom. He freezes seeing Rylan on Rory's lap with a towel pressed to her head.

"She was jumping and fell back. Her head hit the edge of the tub." Rory tells him. "I need to get her to the hospital."

"Paris is here. Why don't we let her look at it and she can tell us if we should take her in or not."

"It hurt mommy." Rylan cries.

"I know baby." Rory says while Logan hands her a towel to wrap Rylan in. "We'll let Auntie Paris look at your boo boo."

"Hey Rylan what happened?" Paris asks.

"She hit her head on the edge of the tub."

"Come let Auntie Paris look at your boo boo." Paris says holding her arms out to the toddler.

"I hurt." Rylan cries once on Pairs' lap.

"I'm sure it does sweetie." Paris says moving Rylan's hair to find where the blood is coming from. "There's about a one inch cut. It's not deep I have some surgical glue in the car that I can use to close it up."

"So we don't need to take her to the hospital?"

"No. She's talking normally. Her pupils are normal and she's tracking with her eyes. She'll just have a bad headache for a few days." Paris explains. "However if you do notice her acting strange take her in. Did she cry right away?"

"Yes."

"That means she didn't loose consciousness." Paris says. "Okay sweetie I'm going to go to my car to get something for your boo boo." Paris says handing Rylan to Rory.

"Okay." She says still crying.

As Paris is walking out Colin is walking towards the apartment with Bentley and Gracie followed by Doyle.

"Hi Auntie Paris where you going?" Gracie asks.

"I have to get something from my car your sister hurt herself."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." She says holding her hand out for Gracie to take. Doyle hands Paris the car keys and goes inside with Colin and Bentley.

"Hi mommy."

"Hi honey. Where's Gracie?" Rory asks not seeing her oldest. "Did you forget her?"

"No she went with Paris." Colin tells her. "What happened?"

"She fell in the tub." Logan tells him.

"And Uncle Finn is going to be in some big trouble?"

"Why?"

"Because he jacked her up on sugar. She couldn't stay still. You should have seen her she was going crazy." Rory says. "Oh wait I recorded some of it." Rory says pulling out her phone and showing Colin and Doyle.

"Holy cow." Colin says having never seen Rylan like that. "What the hel... heck did he give her?"

"I have no idea."

"It's like she's possessed." Colin says watching it again.

"And that's after I took her to the park where she ran around for close to an hour."

"That's insane." Doyle says.

"She was like this in the tub?"

"Yes there's water all over the floor from her splashing." Rory says. "I have a feeling she had something more than candy."

"Ry did Uncle Finn give you anything else."

"Drink." Rylan says in between cries.

"What kind of drink?"

"I...no...know."

"What was he drinking?"

"Coffee." Logan tells Rory.

"With?"

"I'll call him." Logan says pulling out his phone.

"Hello mate."

"What did you put in your coffee?"

"A five hour energy." Finn says. "Why?"

"And you let Ry have some?"

"No if she had any she must have got it when I wasn't looking. I'm not crazy mate." Finn tells him. "Why?"

"Because she's was running around here like a mad women. And she hurt her head."

"Is she alright?"

"She has a cut. Paris is going to use some surgical glue to close it."

"I swear mate I didn't give her any. She had to have got to it when I wasn't looking."

"I believe you Finn." Logan says.

"She's going to be okay?" Finn asks concerned.

"Paris said she will. She's just going to have a headache for a few days."

"Can I come by to see her?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in a few."

"He put a five hour energy in his coffee. Ry had some when he wasn't looking." Logan tells Rory. "He's coming by to see her."

"Did you sneak some of Uncle Finn's coffee." Rory asks Rylan.

"Yes." She sniffles. "It yummy." She adds starting to calm.

"Okay Ry lets get you closed up." Paris says coming back.

"Hi mommy." Gracie says giving her a kiss.

"Hi sweetie."

Paris has Rylan sit up with her head down. She cleans the area and puts the surgical glue on.

"You're all done."

"Tank you auntie Paris." Rylan says.

"You're welcome." Paris says. "You should keep her out of school for a few says. I'll check on her on Saturday." Paris says.

"Thanks Paris." Logan says.

"Now I'm ready for dinner." Paris says.

"I want milk mommy." Rylan says straddling Rory's lap.

"Okay honey."

Colin heads home and the rest head to the dining room and take their seats. Logan gets Rylan's milk while Rory gives the kids their food.

"How did Rylan get hurt?" Gracie asks.

"She fell in the tub."

"Oh." Gracie says taking a bite of her food.

"It's time for dinner Ry."

"I no want it." Rylan says. "My head hurt." She whines. When Logan comes in with her milk she takes it and drinks her eyes becoming heavy.

"Is it okay for her to go to sleep?"

"Yes." Paris assures. "She's coming down from her sugar high."

"I'll tuck you in baby."

"I want you mommy." Rylan says. "You bed mommy."

"How are things going? We live so close but we don't get to see each other much." Rory asks while rubbing Rylan's back.

"Great. I have a good cliental and we're booked solid for two months." Paris says of her private practice.

"I'm up for an editor position at the paper." Doyle says.

"That's good." Rory smiles. "Jules is with your parents?"

"Yes they're keeping her for the weekend." Doyle says.

"That's nice she gets to spend so much time with them."

* * *

><p>"Hey you little monkey. When did you have some of my drink?" Finn asks Rylan when he gets there.<p>

"When you no looking." She tells him as he looks at her wound.

"You little sneak." He says giving her a kiss.

"It yummy."

"You didn't think anything when she got hyper?"

"I thought it was from the candy and cupcake."

"This is how she was when she got home." Rory says showing him the video.

"Holy shi..." He starts. "She wasn't that bad when they left. Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yes. She's just going to have a headache for a few days."

"So no school?"

"Not for the rest of the week." Paris tells him.

"I'll keep her with me." Finn offers. "I promise no five hour energies will be in her reach."

"Sure Finn." Rory tells him. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I would love too." Finn says getting a plate and taking a seat.

* * *

><p>Next Bentley centered randomness.<p> 


	6. Bentley's Special Days

"Mommy." Two year old Bentley says coming out of his room one morning.

"Good morning baby." Rory smiles lifting him up. Rory gives him a kiss and enjoys the morning snuggles from her son. "We get to have a mommy/Bentley day."

"Park?"

"We can go to the park." Rory tells him while going to get the milk that she knows he will be asking for. "We're going to a train museum too." Rory says. Bentley is currently in a train phase and has been asking to ride one for a while.

"Train ride?"

"Yes we get to ride a train." Rory confirms and this causes Bentley to smile.

"Go now?"

"In a little honey." She tells her son. "You need to eat and get dressed. Daddy made you pancakes." Rory says sitting him down and getting the plate.

When Bentley finishes his breakfast Rory takes him to get dressed. She put on a pair of dark jeans with a long sleeve shirt and sweater vest and a pair navy See Kai Run shoes. She brushes his blond hair giving the front a little flip.

"Time to go my love." Rory tells her son.

"I have milk please?"

Warming his milk the head to her car. With Bentley buckled in and drinking his milk Rory drives to the train museum.

"We're here sweetie." Rory says parking thirty minutes later.

Rory takes Bentley out and after paying they go inside.

"Wow." Bentley says seeing on of the trains.

"Go ahead." Rory says letting his hand go.

Bentley looks up at her with a smile and runs toward the train.

"Big train mommy."

"It is." Rory smiles at his excitement. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes." He says jumping up and down.

Inside Bentley sits in the seats and walks through the train. Rory takes several pictures sending them to Logan. Before its time for their train ride Rory takes Bentley to the bathroom and to get a snack.

"What do you want for lunch?" Rory asks while they are waiting for the train ride. "You can have anything you want."

"Ummm..." Bentley says scrunching his face thinking. "Papa's burger wif fries and milkshake." Bentley says. "Daddy too." He adds.

"We can call and see if daddy can come. But he might be busy."

"We say petty please."

"I'm sure that'll work." Rory smiles pulling out her phone. "Hey."

"Hi babe it looks like he's having a blast." Logan says.

"He loves it." Rory tells him. "Are you swamped today?"

"No. Why?"

"Bentley wants you to come to lunch with us."

"I can do that."

"He wants Luke's."

"Call me when you leave there and I'll meet you at home so we can drive down together."

"Okay."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Here he is."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi buddy. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. Lotsa trains daddy." Bentley tells him. "They big."

"Wow." Logan says with a smile. "I'll see you in a little bit buddy. I love you."

"I love you daddy." Bentley says handing the phone back to Rory.

"Its me again." Rory says.

"I'm going to let my dad know we'll pick Gracie up from him when we get back."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Rory says when they hear their train bell ring. "I love you."

"I love you too Ace."

"Let's go sweetie." Rory says. Bentley eagerly takes Rory's hand and drags her to the train

When everyone is on the train takes off. The conductor lets Bentley in with him and even blow the whistle. The train ride lasted for a little over twenty minutes.

"Again mommy." Bentley says when it's over. "Please."

"We need to meet daddy so we can go for lunch." Rory tells him. "But we can come back another time." She assures.

"Okay." He says holding his arms up to be held.

"Did you have fun?" Rory asks lifting him into her arms.

"Yes." Bentley says laying his head on her shoulder.

At the car Rory buckles Bentley in. Before pulling off she sends Logan a text. The drive home puts Bentley to sleep. She sees Logan's car in his spot when she gets there. When she parks Logan gets out of his car.

"Hi." He says opening her door and giving her a kiss. Logan looks to the back when he doesn't hear his son say anything. "He's sleeping." Logan smiles.

"He was running all over today." Rory says getting out of the car.

"Dad said they'll keep Gracie overnight and drop her off at school." He tells Rory when he gets in the drivers seat and she gets in the passengers.

"What about her uniform?"

"He said they'll wash it and she has some clothes over there."

"Okay. Now we won't have to rush back." Rory says taking his free hand into hers.

"So he had fun today?"

"He had a blast. He didn't want to leave."

"I think after we finish Bentley's special days mommy and daddy need to have a special weekend away."

"I like the sound of that. Who do we ask to watch the kids your parents or mine?"

"We can go away for a long weekend and let them stay with yours for two nights and mine for two nights." Logan says. "We can drop them off in Stars Hollow on a Wednesday night and my parents can bring them back to the city." He reasons.

"Can we go somewhere tropical?"

"Getting to see you walk around in a bikini for three days?" He asks smirking. "Of course. How's Aruba sound? It's a four and a half hour flight from New York."

"Perfect. The kids have a long weekend coming up. They're off Thursday and Friday."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Daddy." Bentley says waking and hearing Logan's voice.

"Hi buddy." Logan reaches back to rub his leg. "We're almost there."

"Hi baby. How was your nap?" She asks handing him back the milk she packed for him.

"Good." He says taking the cup.

"We're here." Logan says an forty-five minutes later. Logan gets out and takes Bentley out. "Hi buddy." He says giving him a kiss.

"Hi daddy." Bentley give him a hug. "Papa." Bentley says when they enter the diner.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Luke says taking the toddler when he reaches for him.

"Today was Bentley's special day with me and he wanted one of your burgers for lunch." Rory tells Luke.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"Nope." Rory says with a smile.

"She should be here for her daily fix soon." He tells them. "What do you want?"

"Baby burgers wit fries and strawberry milkshake." Bentley says.

"Burger, fries and coffee."

"Chicken sandwich with fries and a coke."

"It'll be out in a bit." Luke says sitting Bentley down.

"Oh Luke." Lorelai calls coming in five minutes later. "Coffee stat." She says scanning the diner freezing when she sees her grandson and his parents. "When did you get here?" She asks walking over to the and picking Bentley up. "Hi baby boy."

"Hi grandma." He says giving her a kiss.

"Hey guys this is a pleasant surprise Lorelai says taking a seat.

"Bentley wanted Luke's for lunch his special day." Rory tells Lorelai.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She's sleeping over with Mitchum and Shira."

"Well..." Lorelai starts. "Can I keep Bentley?"

"Yes grandma." Bentley says bouncing on her lap.

"When will we get him back?"

"Ummm...Monday."

"Okay." Logan says.

"How would you like to keep them for part of the weekend while we go away?" Rory asks.

"I would love to."

"We'll bring them to you on a Wednesday and Mitchum and Shira will pick them up on Saturday and bring the back to the city. That way both sets of grandparents get to spend time with them."

"Where are you going?"

"Aruba."

"Nice."

"Grandma mommy take me ride a train."

"Fun."

"It big." Bentley says. "I see lota trains."

"Did you have fun in your special mommy day?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes."

"Are you excited for your special daddy day?"

"Yes." Bentley nods.

"We go next week bud." Logan tells his son.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Here's your food." Luke says placing the plates down.

"Tank you papa." Bentley say sliding from Lorelai's lap and going to sit in his booster.

"When are you going away?"

"The fifteenth." Rory says.

"We have to talk to my dad when we get back to make sure they don't have plans that weekend."

"If they can't keep them I will." Lorelai offers.

"Grandma we see Grammy?" Bentley asks.

"We can call her and see if we can have lunch with her tomorrow."

"Okay." Bentley says eating a fry.

"Bentley's a big boy now." Logan says. "He doesn't use a diaper at night anymore."

"Good job sweetie." Lorelai says. "When did that happen?"

"This week." Rory tells Lorelai. "As long as he uses the bathroom before he goes to bed he's fine."

"I a big boy." Bentley says proudly.

"You sure are sweetie." Lorelai smiles at her grandson. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Since Rory and I are child free for the night I was going to see if she wanted to go on a date?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"If that's what you want."

"You pick the restaurant and I'll pick the movie."

"We'll leave here around four so we'll get back to the city in time for a seven-thirty reservation."

"Are you up for some shopping mom?"

"Always."

"Are you coming babe?"

"I think Bentley and I will hangout with Luke and maybe go to the park."

* * *

><p>The following week Rory takes Gracie to school and heads to work. Logan sleeps in waking at nine when Bentley comes into the room.<p>

"Good morning buddy."

"Hi daddy." Bentley says giving him a kiss. "Mommy at work?"

"Yes." Logan answers getting out of bed. "Today is our special daddy/Bentley day."

"Where we going?" He asks while Logan takes him to the kitchen.

"We're going to see the superheroes." Logan says. Logan got tickets for the Marvel Live show.

"Spierman?"

"Yes and Hulk, Ironman, Captain America, and Thor."

"Wow." Bentley says with wide eyes.

"After we eat we need to get dressed and head over to the arena."

"I want eggs and bacon please."

"Okay." Logan says sitting him on one of the counter stools.

Logan dresses Bentley in a Spider-Man shirt with the mask. Logan drives them to the arena and valets the car. Inside Bentley looks around with wide eyes. Logan takes a picture of him in front of cardboard cutouts of the characters.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we go to our seats?"

"No daddy."

At their seats Bentley sits in Logan's lap watching intently as the worker get the stage ready for the first part. The lights dim and music starts to play.

"There's Ironman buddy."

"Wow." Bentley says. "Spier-Man daddy." Bentley points as Spider-Man comes in. "Wow." He says in amazement when Spider-Man climbs up the wall.

Bentley watches with excitement his eyes getting wide every time a new character comes in. When the intermission comes Logan takes Bentley to the bathroom and to get something to eat.

"Are you having fun bud?"

"Yes." Bentley answers. "Tank you daddy." Bentley gives Logan a hug.

"You're welcome buddy." Logan says giving him a kiss. "I need you to walk so I can carry the food to our seat." Logan tells Bentley putting him down.

Bentley follows Logan back carefully climbing down the stairs.

"I scare daddy." He says not liking the steepness of the steps.

"We're almost there buddy."

"I no like it." Bentley shakes his head.

"Okay." Logan says looking around. Seeing their section is still pretty empty he turns to Bentley. "Sit here while I take the food to our seat and I'll come back for you." Logan says. Bentley takes a seat and watches Logan quickly walk to their seat while looking back at him frequently. "Okay let's go." Logan picks Bentley up and goes to their seat.

Logan sits Bentley in his seat and places his chicken tenders and fries on his lap.

"Daddy?" Bentley calls. "What that?" He asks when Logan looks at him.

"Those are snow cones in Spider-Man cups. Do you want one?"

"Yes." Logan flags down the snow cone guy and buys one for Bentley. "Tank you daddy."

When the lights dim for the second half to start Bentley excitedly waits to see what's going to happen next. Done with his food he climbs on Logan's lap and eats his snow cone.

"Hulk daddy." Bentley points.

When the show finishes Bentley claps his hands cheering. Logan takes him down for pictures with the cast. After buying a Thor hammer they go to get the car.

"Did you like it buddy?"

"Yes." Bentley says resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "We go see mommy?"

"We can go see her."

"Get mommy coffee."

"Okay." Logan says buckling him in his chair. After giving the valet a tip he gets in the drivers seat. They stop to get Rory coffee and go to the office.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rory smiles when Logan enters with Bentley. Walking over to them she gives Logan a kiss. "Hi baby." Rory says taking him from Logan. "Did you have fun with daddy?"<p>

"Yes. I see Spier-Man an Hulk an Thor." He lists. "We get you coffee mommy."

"Thank you baby." Rory smiles taking a seat. "How was it?"

"It was good. He loved it." Logan tells her taking a seat next to her and handing her the coffee cup. "Since it was during the day it wasn't too crowded."

"That's nice." Rory smiles. "Who was your favorite superhero as a boy?"

"Mine was Falcon because he could fly."

"I can imagine a little Logan running around in a Falcon costume." Rory says. "Did he eat?" She asks as Bentley starts to fall asleep.

"Yes."

"Do you want to head home and I'll meet you there? We can go pick Gracie up together."

"Okay."

"Mommy." Bentley says when he feels Logan taking him.

"Mommy is going to meet us at home bud." Logan tells his son. "Have you had lunch?"

"No."

"Do you want to go for lunch first while Bentley is sleeping?"

"Yeah." Rory says shutting her computer down. "I'll follow you home so I can drop my car off." She says getting her purse and laptop.

"Okay."

At the restaurant Bentley sleeps in his stroller while Rory and Logan eat. When they finish they go to get Gracie.


End file.
